Artémis Fowl: traduction française du message codé
by carabas
Summary: Pour ceux qui l'ignore, il existe dans la version originale du tome 1, un message codé en bas des pages qui forme LES PROPHETIES D'OHM, ce texte n'a pas été inséré dans l'édition française et c'est sa traduction à partir de l'anglais que je vous propose.


Salut, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, l'édition originale d'Artémis Fowl possède un texte codé en bas de page que Gallimard n'a pas jugé bon de traduire, d'où en français, la répétition en bas des pages du texte codé sur la couverture. Il existe un autre texte codé dans Artémis Fowl : Mission Polaire, non traduit par Gallimard (l'éditeur semble s'être réveillé seulement pour le troisième tome).

Bref, je suis tombé sur ces textes en anglais sur Internet et j'ai voulu les traduire pour ceux que cela intéresse et qui ont du mal avec l'anglais. Je me suis servi des décodages de Blake (qui a un compte sur Fanfiction) et du site Internet : Bookofthepeople (je mets son adresse dans mon profil si vous voulez le visiter).

N'étant pas moi-même une reine en anglais, j'ai pu faire des erreurs de traductions de-ci de-là, mais je certifie que l'idée principale y est, mais si quelqu'un possède une meilleure traduction, qu'il me fasse signe et je m'inclinerais : soit je changerai ma traduction, soit on mettra la sienne en ligne, comme il (ou elle) voudra.

Ici la traduction ne concerne que le premier tome.

Bonne lecture.

******************************************

Les prophéties d'Ohm nettoyeur du pot de muscovités de Frond, roi féerique.

Je suis Ohm, nettoyeur du pot de muscovités de roi, mais je suis plus que cela, car je vois l'avenir écris dans les muscovités. Depuis des siècles, nous les fées lisons les muscovités, mais je suis le meilleur qu'il n'y ait jamais eu. Mes visions sont généralement de peu d'importance : je prédis les accès de vérole d'un troll ou les spasme de gaz des vieux nains. Mais quelquefois même un pauvre nettoyeur de pot peut voir des choses extraordinaires.

Ma vision m'est venue il y a deux mois, quand je regardais intensément à l'intérieur des muscovités de sa majesté. J'avais chauffé le pot au-dessus d'une flamme, quand le signe est apparu. La vision était plus nette et détaillée que n'importe laquelle des visions que j'avais eu auparavant. En raison de son importance je décidais de l'écrire pour la postérité, et par conséquent je peux dire que je vous l'aurais raconté.

J'ai vu un âge où les fées ont dû se réfugier sous terre à cause des Etres de Boue. C'est ce que les muscovités m'ont dit. A cette époque quelqu'un se dressera contre nous.

Fowl par son nom, méprisable par nature. Un Etre de Boue ne ressemblant à aucun autre. Il apprendra nos secrets et les utilisera contre nous. Je le vois maintenant comme en plein jour. Son visage est pâle, il a des yeux sombres et des cheveux de jais. Pourtant cela doit être une erreur car il semble bien jeune. Sûrement, aucun Etre de Boue ne peut être plus malin que le Peuple. Mais maintenant je vois que le garçon n'est pas seul. Il est aidé par un formidable guerrier marqué par de multiples batailles.

Ce Fowl tiendra le Peuple pour le rançonner de son bien le plus précieux : l'or, et malgré toute notre magie il y a des chances qu'il l'emporte, car il a découvert comment échapper à la suspension temporelle, malheureusement je ne peux pas dire comment l'histoire se finira.

Mais il y avait plus à voir. Il y a une autre histoire à venir, quelqu'un réunira le Peuple et les Etres de Boue, le pire des deux races. Le but de cette fée est d'écraser sous sa botte toute créature de la terre, et l'identité de ce traître n'est pas clair mais il lancera une guerre comme le peuple n'en avait jamais vu. Ceux qui étaient ennemis s'uniront contre lui, et pour la première fois il y aura un Etre de Boue dans le monde souterrain.

J'ai un indice sur l'énigme de son identité. Les Gobelins se soulèveront et Haven [1] tombera, un être infâme est derrière tout cela pour trouver celui, qui tellement déçu, se tourne encore là où le doigt se pointe[2]. Au lieu d'un visage, cet elfe en a deux, ensemble mentant et aucune ne disant la vérité. Pendant qu'en public il tend une main aidante, son véritable but est de saisir le commandement.

Je sais que cela n'est pas vraiment clair, je n'en comprends aucune, mais peut être que dans le futur tout deviendra clair. Cherche un elfe affamé de pouvoir qui a un doigt pointé sur lui durant notre histoire, et c'est l'héritage d'Ohm. Un avertissement peut peut-être sauver le monde d'une destruction totale. Il n'y a rien de plus à tirer de ce que je sais. Les détails sont un peu lacunaires. 

Le conseil que je vous donne est de consulter les muscovités. Il se peut que vous soyez sensible. J'ai brûlé cette prophétie avec mon pot de muscovités. Si vous n'êtes pas sassez chanceux pour travailler comme nettoyeur de pot, alors il y a généralement une réserve de muscovité chaque fois que vous avez un rhume.

Ici finissent les premières prophéties d'Ohm, mais en raison de l'importance de mes visions, je répéterai les prophéties encore une fois. Si vous avez juste commencé à comprendre le texte alors continuez à lire. Si vous avez déchiffré le message dans son entier, alors félicitation.

Maintenant va et sauve le monde.

****************************************

tadam ! ! ! ! ! ! finis ! voici les notes :

[1] J'ignore si on peut traduire " haven " par le nom de Haven-ville ou par un havre (haven en anglais), je pencherais plutôt pour un havre après tout à l'époque de Frond cette ville ne devait pas encore existée puis ce que les fées se réfugieront sous terre que plus tard. A vous de choisir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

pour l'instant je laisse le nom de Haven qui est peut être plus clair pour la compréhension de l'histoire.

[2] cette phrase a été le seul véritable problème de traduction, je ne la trouvais pas très claire, d'où une phrase traduite peut être un peu incompréhensible. Si quelqu'un a pu la traduire correctement qu'il me prévienne. Mais je la trouve quand même un peu compréhensible, on voit bien la référence, non ?


End file.
